


A Curse Gone Wrong and A Search Gone Right

by JustGalactic



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Juno investigates a mysterious town that apparently popped up out of nowhere. He meets some interesting people. People that he'll never forget, and that will never forget him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for crewmanjeeter on tumblr for the 2017 penumbra gift exchange! I had a whole bunch of ideas but this is the one that stuck and I hope you like it!

Juno frowned, trudging through the dark woods. Armed with a dying flashlight and whispered rumors about the mysterious village he was searching for, it had been hours since he'd seen any sign of human life. But Juno needed to find this village. Mainly because Sasha had told him he couldn't, but also for his own curiosity.

_"It just popped up yesterday, it wasn't there before.”_

_"I heard the people there are all twice as beautiful as anyone here.”_

_“I heard they're all dead, and the town is full of ghosts.”_

_“I heard they're all gods.”_

All utterly ridiculous. Who would trust rumors to lead the way on a journey? Apparently Juno Steel would. Juno’s stomach growled as his flashlight flickered. He smacked it against his hand. On the virtue of common sense, he knew the smack wasn't doing much, but it made him feel better nevertheless. Finally, as his flashlight flickered a second time, Juno saw a soft yellow light in the distance. It had to be the village.

Spurred on by hunger and the adrenaline rush of finally finding it, Juno sprinted through the woods to the edge of the town. He stood outside of a house, bent over as he tried to force air through his throat. A high-pitched voice pierced the serene night atmosphere.

“Oh! Are you from out of town? You don't look familiar...oh you're definitely from out of town! Wait until the others get a load of you!” Juno looked up to see a woman, practically bouncing in front of him. Her frizzy hair seemed to glow like a halo around her grinning face.

Without another word, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the streets of the town. She stopped at the doorstep to a house, ushering him inside.

He was shoved into a chair, and the woman began fussing over him, brushing the dirt from his clothes and humming to herself. Juno could hear heavy boots tromping down the nearby hallway.

“Rita what are you-” the woman's voice stopped as she entered the room. “Rita. Who is he.” She said it as a statement, not a question. Her voice was tense, but Rita didn't seem to notice, as she cheerily continued taking care of Juno.

“I found him outside! He seemed so sweet and tired and-” Juno’s stomach growled. “And hungry! Can we keep him?”

Juno took some offense to being talked about like a pet, but was slightly more offended when the other woman glared at him and said “Absolutely not.” Juno, feeling that his presence was unwelcome, started to stand, but Rita pushed him back in the chair. “Rita, you know the consequences!”

Rita sighed, pleading, “Alessandra, please? I'll just cook him a nice dinner and get him some extra batteries for that flashlight. Oh! Maybe I could make him some extra cookies for the road…” She continued to prattle on, skipping into the kitchen without even waiting for an answer from Alessandra.

“You didn't have to use my house for this-!” She called out, but Rita was long gone. Alessandra groaned, giving up and sinking into a soft chair next to Juno. He awkwardly sat in the quiet, a million questions buzzing in his mind.

“Let me guess, another adventurer coming to figure out the ‘secret of our town.’ Well, let's get one thing clear; there is no secret. We’re a normal town. People just like to spread rumors.” Juno frowned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Then what were the ‘consequences’ you mentioned earlier?” Alessandra stiffened, slowly looking up into Juno’s eyes.

“Town rules,” she said, unconvincingly. “Outsiders aren't allowed in.” Needless to say, her response to his earlier question had him spooked, and he didn't feel the need to ask any more. After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence, Rita floated into the room, a bowl in her hands. She handed it to Juno, along with a small, wooden spoon.

“Eat up! Careful though, it's hot.” Juno hesitantly brought the spoon to his lips, and his eyes widened. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before. He couldn't place any of the flavors, but it was incredible. As Juno ate, Alessandra turned to Rita.

“Why'd you bring him to my house?”

“You've got a better kitchen than me,” Rita explained with a smile. Alessandra and Juno sat quietly while Rita blubbered on about something that Juno couldn't quite follow. As he finished his soup, Juno heard the door behind him click open.

“What is this, a party at my house?” Alessandra frowned at the man who walked into the room. Juno turned to see him give her a dazzling smile. He shifted his gaze to Juno, and something behind his eyes sparkled.

“Who's this?” He asked, eyes trailing over Juno.

“An outsider!” Rita said in a whisper-shout. “I found him outside my house so I dragged him over here to give him some food and company!”

“An outsider…” The man smiled to himself. “Peter Nureyev.” He extended a slender hand towards Juno.

“J-Juno Steel,” He murmured, warily shaking Peter’s hand.

“Now, what would a handsome man like yourself be doing in our town, Juno?” The way Peter said his name sent chills down Juno's spine.

“Peter…” Alessandra seemed to be sending a warning. Of what, Juno had no idea. As Juno explained the rumors and mystery that surrounded their town, Peter wrapped an arm around Juno's shoulders. Alessandra seemed to flinch when Peter touched him.

“Alessandra, I came here to return the book I borrowed but this…” He traced a finger along Juno's arm. “...is far more interesting.”

“Nureyev,” she said sharply, but Peter paid her no attention. Rita seemed to sense the growing tensions in the room, and she quickly scooped Juno's empty soup bowl from his lap, nervously murmuring that she had something to do in the kitchen.

Juno, still determined to figure out what was happening, turned to Nureyev, who had busied himself playing with Juno's hair.

“S-so…” He slowly found his footing with his words. “What exactly is going on here?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Peter asked, nonchalantly.

“I mean,” Juno took a shaky breath as Peter fixed him with a soft glance. “I mean, what were those consequences Alessandra was talking about? Why are all of you so excited about ‘an outsider?’ What the hell is this town?!” Juno got worked up as he continued, and Peter shrank back, ever so slightly.

“Juno,” he started.

“Don't ‘Juno’ me!” He stood up from the chair, but immediately stumbled and tripped into Peter. His vision was cloudy, his head was fuzzy, something was wrong. “What did…” He felt like he was talking through a mouthful of cotton. Peter gently held him upright, turning to Alessandra, whose eyes widened as a realization came to her. Through her teeth, she called out to Rita.

“Rita! What did you put in that soup?” Something in her tone told Juno she already knew the answer. Rita's response was garbled; it felt like someone was holding Juno's head underwater. Alessandra's words were slightly more clear.

“He's gonna be knocked out for a few hours, Nureyev. Better get him into a bed before he's completely out.” Juno felt himself being pulled through the halls, and finally, he was on his back, his head melting into a soft pillow. Peter pulled the blanket over Juno.

“Sweet dreams, Juno…” The last thing he remembered was Peter pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead.

Juno’s sleep was entirely dreamless. There was a moment when his mind woke up, but his muscles were still too heavy to move. He couldn't even open his eyelids, but he could hear soft voices outside of his door.

“You know it's dangerous, Nureyev!” Alessandra sounded angry, upset...but even uncharacteristically scared.

“It'll be fine. He'll leave when he wakes up.”

“Nureyev…” she sounded doubtful. “You know I speak from experience.” A heavy silence fell over them.

“Alessandra, I know you miss her,” Peter began before she cut him off.

“It'll hurt him too, Nureyev. You can't do that to a person.”

“I won't.” She sighed, and Juno heard Peter's shoes clicking away down the hall.

“Yes you will…” she sighed, before her heavy booted footsteps followed his. Juno drifted back to sleep, their words weighing on his conscience.

When he woke up for a second time, he was able to blink his eyes open and sit up. Peter was perched on the edge of the bed, and he smiled softly at Juno.

Juno wanted to melt into his arms, wrap himself around Peter. But he remained steady.

“I need answers, Nureyev.”

Peter sighed, turning to Juno with a pained look on his face.

“Juno, I-”

“Now.”

Peter frowned, and began to reluctantly speak.

“About ten years ago, a witch in our town was performing some sort of spell. Unfortunately, something went wrong. Everyone in the town fell asleep, and when we woke up, our town had been transported somewhere else. That kept happening every seven days. We end up somewhere else in the world every single week. Never the same place twice.”

Peter stared at the blankets, refusing to look Juno in the eyes.

“Seriously Nureyev? You expect me to believe in some stupid story about witches and magic and-”

“You saw what Rita did with that soup!”

“Sleeping pills, Nureyev!” Even as he said it, Juno didn't quite believe it. Still, it couldn't be real.

“I haven’t talked to anyone outside of this town in ten years,” Nureyev murmured, a lost look in his eyes. Something in his tone made Juno give in. He had no reason to believe that this man would lie to him. “Juno, you have to leave,” he said. “I can't keep you here just to leave you.”

“How many days have you been here?” Juno asked quietly, noticing the sun dancing in through the window.

“This is our sixth,” Peter replied, just as quietly. “You need to go.”

“No.” Juno meant to sound powerful and certain, but even he could tell that he just sounded like a petulant child.

“Rita and Alessandra think that it's for the best-”

“What do you think, Nureyev?” Peter froze, looking at Juno. “What do you want?” Juno acted selfless, but he was scared. He couldn't leave so soon, he just couldn't. He glanced up at Peter, who seemed to wince slightly before leaning forward and pressing a rough kiss to Juno's lips.

“Christ, Juno…”

They spent the rest of the day together, Juno curled in Peter’s lap, both refusing to let go. Night crept up on them, and they were still cuddled together in the room. As the first hint of sunrise slithered through the window, Alessandra and Rita shuffled into the room. Neither looked surprised that Juno was still there.

“Juno. You need…” Alessandra couldn't finish her sentence as she saw the pain in Juno's face.

“I...I can stay, right? What if I just stay in the town, won't I move with it?” He was desperately trying to find some way to not leave Nureyev’s lap.

“No,” Alessandra said firmly. “If you stay here, you…” She seemed to shudder.

_A girl Alessandra loved. Begging to stay. Then, the haze. When it reached the girl..._

_Fire. Screams._

_Alessandra watched the girl melt like candle wax in front of her eyes._

“Nothing good comes from it,” Alessandra said, swallowing hard. “You really need to go. It's the final day of the week, we could be leaving soon. It isn't an exact science what time we go.”

Juno made no effort to get up. Rita shoved a bowl of soup in his hands.

“Eat this before you go at least, you can't leave on an empty stomach.” It looked like she'd been crying. Juno hesitantly took the soup. “No magic in it this time, don't worry. Just love.” She gave him a shaky smile, and he drank a small bit from the spoon.

She was right, it wasn't magic. Though it was still insanely delicious, he could recognize the flavors, and it all felt familiar. Somehow, that made it a touch more comforting. They all sat on the bed as Juno ate, Alessandra making small talk with Peter. Rita was surprisingly quiet.

Once Juno had finished, the sun had fully risen, and was beginning its slow climb through the sky. Peter was somehow able to get him to stand, though Juno never lost contact with him.

“Pleasure meeting you.” Alessandra nodded at him, and he nodded back. Rita opened her mouth to say something, but instead ran up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, in a hug that was slightly too tight. Still, Juno didn't want it to end. When she pulled away, Rita's eyes glistened with tears. She shoved Juno’s flashlight in his hands, whispering,

“I put new batteries in it. These won't run out, ever.” Juno flicked it on for a moment, and even in the light of day, he could tell that it glowed just a little brighter than before. Juno tried to say thanks, but the words were caught in his throat. He simply smiled at Rita, and she smiled back.

“I'll take him out,” Peter said, leading Juno out of the house. They walked through the town slowly, trying their hardest to stall the inevitable.

“Can't you come with me?” Juno asked, his voice sounding more desperate than he meant it to. Peter just shook his head.

“The town won't let us out. There's some sort of barrier,” he replied, looking away so he couldn't see Juno's face drop. Finally, they arrived at a small stick in the ground that Juno assumed marked the edge of town. He stood on one side of it while Peter stood on the other. “Juno, I'll break this spell. I'll come back for you.” Juno knew it was impossible, but he nodded his head, wanting to believe.

On the far edge of town, Juno saw houses began to flicker and grow hazy. He took an involuntary step back, and Peter tried to force a smile.

“Don't be scared.” The haze overtook the town quickly, and a few moments later, only the few houses just behind Peter were left. At the last second, something seemed to click in Peter’s mind. He lunged forward, a cry of “Juno!” melting on his lips as something seemed to force him back, and Juno watched as he faded away.

“Nureyev…”

It took Juno a while to work up the strength to make the trek back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly a year later, to the day, Juno Steel sat in a nightclub, a table in the very back corner, nursing drink after drink. The songs the performer sang pulled on something in Juno's heart, his voice sent familiar chills down Juno's spine…

“Rex Glass.” Juno told himself. “That guy’s name is Rex Glass, not…” He couldn't bring himself to think the name. It would make it too real.

Juno kept sitting in a pool of his own self-pity. Then, a small gasp came from beside him. He didn't look up or acknowledge it, not even when two figures slid into the booth across from him. Not even when one, in a soft voice said,

“We've been looking for you everywhere.”

Not even when the other, in a bubblier voice, added, “I can't believe it's really you!” He didn't respond. It wasn't real. In the background, seemingly miles away, he heard the applause of the crowd, and Rex Glass thanking the audience. Heels clicked across the floor until they reached Juno, and they slowed to a halt.

Only when he heard what sounded like a quiet sob and a voice saying, “Juno…” did he look up.

There would be time for questions later. And oh, did Juno have so many of those. But right now, he said just one word.

“Peter.” 


End file.
